


i like my girls a little bit older

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's dating again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my girls a little bit older

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

The amount of blind dates she's been on is ridiculous. It's starting to be a joke among her friends, how Emily can't choose just one. Which isn't true, because she's chosen one before, again and again, but that one always gets taken away from her. 

So sue her, she's afraid. It's college, she doesn't need to commit to anyone or anything just yet. That's kind of the point. 

Tonight's date is sitting at the table furthest from the door. Blonde, red dress, shapely. What the hell, this could be fun.

The girl turns to wave hello and Emily freezes.

"Ali?"


End file.
